


she was doing good (until the cat got her)

by Froggimus_Rex



Series: The Way We Stalk (The Way We kiss) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Wall Sex, mild xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: There's more than one way toskin a catdistract a princess.





	she was doing good (until the cat got her)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Seamstress_ by Dessa

One minute. Less than one minute, that's how long Adora'd taken her eyes off Catra for to talk to Entrapta and in that smallest fraction of time she'd completely vanished.

She swore under her breath as she searched the empty balcony. Great, so now of all times she finally cared about putting all of that previously neglected stealth training into practice? Who knew what kind of trouble she was causing.

It was almost a relief when she rounded on the vast pillars holding up the hall's roof and suddenly found herself pressed up against it, if only so she knew where Catra was. And if she found herself shivering it had everything to do with the cold pillar at her back as opposed to the warm body at her front, and definitely nothing at all with the tail curling itself around her calf.

"Hey, Adora," Catra said, drawing out the syllables of her name as she draped herself against her in that utterly obnoxious way she'd developed back when it'd become obvious Adora was always going to have that little bit of extra height on her. "You know if you wanted to get me alone you could've just asked."

Adora told herself that batting at the claw tracing delicately along her jawline would only encourage her. Not that Catra ever needed that much encouragement. Still, hopefully the flatness of her "What makes you think I want that?" would get the point across.

No such luck. Instead Catra put on such an expression of mock-confusion and innocence that under other circumstances Adora would have been hard-pressed to keep a straight face. "Why else would you be paying so much attention to me? People'll think you're jealous or something." Her claw trailed down Adora's throat and over her chest. "Though you do look cold, want some help warming up?"

Whatever brilliant retort Adora was sure she'd have come up with was cut-off with a yelp as the warm, soft weight of Catra's tail moved up over her knee. "Catra!"

"Adora." The literal purr in Catra's voice was almost as distracting as what her tail was up to under Adora's skirt. She barely refrained from grabbing the offending limb. Though it'd serve her right if she did. See how she liked it.

"Stop it," Adora said, voice sharp and low, reflexively adding "Someone might see."

It was the wrong thing to say, Adora knew as soon as it left her mouth, and not just because Shadow Weaver wouldn't, _couldn't_ , catch them. Catra's ears flattened against her skull, her pupils were such thin slits Adora could barely see them, her tail lashing behind her as the loose-limbed insolence vanished from her invasion of Adora's personal space.

"What?" Catra hissed against her ear, knee sliding between Adora's. "Worried that if your new friends see you like this they'll remember you're just some Horde brat they wouldn't look at twice if she didn't have a magic sword?"

Well, _now_ she was.

"I didn't mean it like that." Adora kept her fists balled by her sides, refusing to give Catra the satisfaction of a reaction, not when she was being _such_ a jerk about this. Unfortunately, the rest of her body didn't seem to have gotten the memo, her hips rocked forward of their own accord despite the fact Catra's thigh was barely even touching her.

Cara blinked slowly, her pupils widening out again, and looked down. "You know, you've got to stop giving me these mixed signals, Adora. I mean, I know I'm totally irresistible, but I'd swear you hadn't got any in forever."

You know, what Adora found really fascinating right now? The empty space to the left of Catra's head. It was amazing, and so much better than having this conversation could ever be.

Naturally, Catra drew exactly the right conclusion from Adora's stony-faced silence. "Wait...you mean you haven't?"

Adora kept her eyes fixed on that blank spot. Still amazing. "Not having this conversation." Not that that would've stopped Catra even when they were still on the same side.

"I just would've figured...I mean their loss...not even when you're all..." Catra held a hand up high over both their heads. "...glowy? None of them?"

"Now who sounds jealous?" Ha. Go Team Adora with the witty comebacks.

"What! I'm not jealous!" And if Catra hadn't just basically admitted to thinking about She-Ra like _that_ , Adora might have believed her. No, no she wouldn't have. "I'm sad. For you."

Adora was used to Catra fighting dirty, but it was so much easier to deal with when it didn't involve nuzzling. Though the brush of soft fur against her skin and the rough drag of Catra's tongue over her pulse point weren't quite enough to distract her from the hand skimming down over her hip. "You know what, I'm gonna lend you a helping hand."

"I have hands." You couldn't even call that an argument, made worse by the fact said hands were braced flat against the pillar behind her, hips canting forward at the pinprick touch of Catra's claws against her inner thigh.

Her questing fingers found their target, stroking Adora through the ridiculously impractical underthings that had come with the dress. "Yeah, Adora, I'm not really all that concerned with your _hands_ right now." Though apparently not so unconcerned to keep from looping her tail around Adora's wrists.

A familiar quick tugging sensation, one that had heralded the untimely demise of far too many pairs of Adora's underclothes, was all the warning she had before Catra was finally, properly, touching her. The velvet-soft pads of her fingers so different to Adora's own that even if she had wanted to, she'd never be able to pretend they were the same. And it was downright _unfair_ how well she knew how to use them on her, bringing Adora to the edge by stroking her with almost too much force then switching to whisper-light grazes to pull her back, free hand gripping her hip so tightly Adora knew there's be a telltale pattern of bruises there the next day.

"Tell me you want it, Adora." There was none of Catra's previous mockery in her voice, only a raw desperation. "You want me."

However Adora responded, because afterwards she wasn't entirely sure, it must have contained enough affirmation for Catra, because, with no resistance whatsoever, she slid her fingers into her. Adora bit down on her lip, grinding shamelessly against Catra's palm as the smooth, easy glide of her fingers fucking into her dragged her over the edge.

Ears ringing, a faint taste of copper in her mouth, Adora slumped back against the pillar with her full weight, not trusting her knees to hold her up while Catra coaxed her through the aftershocks, thumb circling lazily, tail wrapped tightly around Adora's waist, a deep purr rumbling through both their chests. She watched as, with a loose, self-satisfied grace, Catra slid her hand out from under her skirt and brought it to her mouth, cleaning her fingers with dainty little flicks of her tongue, all but radiating smugness. It was all so familiar that for a moment Adora forgot herself and grabbed hold of Catra's tie, tugging her in to kiss off that smug expression right off her face.

For that same moment Catra's purr deepened, a vibration that went down to Adora's very bones as she pressed in against her, sharp teeth nipping at her lip. But when Adora's free hand drifted down to the waistband of the trousers, she stiffened and pulled away, leaving Adora clutching a useless scrap of silk.

She straightened her jacket with an exaggerated casualness that would've been more effective if Adora hadn't seen her practice it. Multiple times. And been asked to give feedback on. "Hey, Adora, much as I'd love to see you on your knees right now, it's a party. You know, things to meet, people to do. See ya."

Adora opened her mouth, not that she knew what she was going to say, but Catra was already gone.

Great.


End file.
